Darren Stonely
Darren Stonely is a poverty boy from District 1, he is also an orphan. His mom and dad had a violent relationship which often resulted in fatal injuries for the both of them .He was known to be violent and anti-social and discoververd his dad had drove his mum to commit suicide. In anger he then killed his dad by burning down the house. He became a tribute when he volunteered to be one. He vowed that he would slaughter everyone (including people from his own district) in order to win. Day 1: As the patform slowley rises, I feel a spine tingelling chill run through me. Was this fear? No! It was adrellilin and I was loving every single bit of it. The platforms comes to quick stop and a look around at the other tributes, I can sense that they are all stunned with fear which made this even more better for me. The count down begins . 3, 2 ,1 Go! I raced fot the goods and picked up two Grappling Knives and a first aid kit because that was all i needed. Suddenly a tall blackman from distrect 5 known as Leonard Vandette pounces on me and tries to crack my skull open by smashing it on the floor. I was about to die when all of a sudden the from my district shoots an arrow right through his heart. The girls name was Laura Dervy and she was one of the lucky one's from our district. I thanked her and we started to run. Once we got to saftey I stuck to my vowel and put her down like the dog she was. Night time was coming so I decided to sleep in a tree. Day 2: When morning came I was proud I was still alive. I looked down and there were two people from district two named Nick Rage and Victoria Rage. I contiued to examin the situation but I lost focus because Nick had started to attack Victoria but not for killing just for the amusement. It reminded me of how my dad used to treat my mum . I began to get angry with Nick so I let out a roar, jumped from the trees, landed on him and then I beat him to death with the knifes knuckle function. Victoria thanked me but I told her that if she wanted to live she should get out my sight, so she started to run. Nightfall came with only 3 people left , me , Victoria and Large man from district 4 named Oliver Powers. Day 3: Today was the day I had to make my move I had gne 3 days without food and I had been drinking dirty water. I was looking for Oliver and Victoria when all of a sudden 4 attack mutts came at me with killing intension. I bravely fought and killed 3 of them but when it came to the fourth one I was injured and fatigued. The attack Mutt was about to kill me when Victoria hit the dog with a mallet and dragged me to a near by cave, by the time we reached the cave I passed out. When I woke up I was coverd in bandages and Victoria stood over me smiling. I asked her why she helped me and she said it was because I helped her. Shoked by her actions I left the cave in the search for Oliver. I succeded in my search and we battled. He started to hit me with his mallat and cracked my skull about. I managed to knock the mallet out of his hands. Oliver went to punch me but I ducked , rose up again and stuck my knifes in his neck. I asked him if he had any last words but there was no reply. I streched my arms as wide as I could resulting in his neck being torn apart. 1 down another to go. I looked behing me to see Victoria frozen in fear. I told her it was game over and she took of like a plane. I threw my knife at her leg and she fell to the floor. When I looked at her it reminded me of how my mum was when my da beat her. Scared. Terrified. Sad. I came to my senses and realised I was no worst than my dad and thought back to when i burnt my house down . The screaming and the crying coming from him and I enjoyed it. I enjoy making peoeple suffer Just like my.. dad. I put my knife to my neck and said thankyou to victoria. I slit my throat. And the rest is darkness. Author: RollComics ( admin ) Category:male characters Category:characters